1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to antennas, and particularly to a tunable antenna and wireless communication device employing same.
2. Description of Related Art
With improvements in the integration of wireless communication systems, broadband antennas have become increasingly important. In order to permit a wireless communication device to utilize various frequency bandwidths, antennas having wider bandwidth have become a significant technology. Typically a broadband antenna has a wide bandwidth only at high frequency band or low frequency band. It is desirable to provide a broadband band which not only has a wide high frequency bandwidth, but also has a wide low frequency bandwidth.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.